


paper moon

by O61



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O61/pseuds/O61
Summary: a collection of short drabbles from my soul eater au that don't fit into the main storylinevery much in progress





	paper moon

Celica worries her lip in thought.

This is one of the tougher choices she’s had to make.

On one hand, her foster son is badly injured. On the other, if she lets her soul protect down for even a few minutes, she’s liable to be found out. 

_ Forget it _ , she figures,  _ it’s worth the risk _ . 

Minerva shoots out of her chair as soon as she senses the witch’s soul. “Are you crazy?!” she almost shouts, rushing over to grab Celica’s arm, but Celica’s already chanting under her breath, mending Ragna’s wounds. “Celica, what are you  _ doing _ ?”

Celica can’t respond until she’s done. “I had to help him, Minerva.” His wounds aren’t completely healed, that would be too suspicious, but they’re healed enough that he should be able to get out of bed in a day or two. Her soul protect is back up in seconds.

There’s a knock at the door, and when Celica opens it, a gaggle of young meisters have assembled outside. Only about half of them actually sensed her soul, the other half decided to tag along to help or just to ditch class. “Someone sensed a witch soul,” Jin says skeptically, poking his head in the room to look around, scowling when he sees Ragna. “Did you see anyone around here?” 

Nervously adjusting her hairbow, Celica shakes her head. “Sorry, kids.”


End file.
